


Unsere Formen Sind Die Gleichen

by Sparkks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingern, Angst, Beschützer!Hannibal, Betrunkener!Will, Dominanz, Eifersüchtiger Will, Emotionale Manipulation, Erster Kuss, Fall Untersuchung, Gelöste sexuelle, Hannibal ist Hannibal, Langsam aufbauen, M/M, Markieren, Murder Husbands, Nötigung, Oralsex, Psychologisches Drama, Romantik, Schmerz/Trost, Sehnsucht, Show typische Gewalt, Spannung, Verweis auf sexuelle, Wills Perspektive, analsex, beißen, besitzergreifender Hannibal, entführung, erstes Mal, grober sex, schlagfertiger Will Graham, sich entwickelnde Beziehung, telefonsex, verlieben, wildes Küssen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkks/pseuds/Sparkks
Summary: Sie haben ihren Sturz von der Klippe überlebt; jetzt ist Hannibal verschwunden und Will voller Sehnsucht. Inmitten neuer Bedrohungen und dem Wiederauftauchen von lang vergangenen, braucht es eine Reihe von ungeklärten Ereignissen, um Will erkennen zu lassen, dass Hannibal vielleicht doch näher ist, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.Post canon fix-it und eine Reise durch die Aufklärung des ultimativen Liebesverbrechens.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



Ich habe heute von Dir geträumt.

Auf jeden Fall dachte ich, ich hätte es. Vielleicht war es eher wie träumen während des Wachseins. Du bist in mein Krankenhauszimmer gekommen und hast den billigen Plastikstuhl zurückgezogen. Beim kratzenden Geräusch das er von sich gab, als Du ihn über den Boden zu meinem Bett gezogen hast, hattest du leicht zusammengezuckt. Dann hast Du Dich in ihm niedergelassen, Deine langen Beine überschlagen, einfach so, und Du…hast mich beobachtet. Bloß sitzend: sitzend und beobachtend.

Du hattest einen dieser lächerlich extravaganten Anzüge an, die an jedem anderen albern ausgesehen hätten, Dir jedoch einen gewissen exotischen, exklusiven Charme verliehen. Es ist so lange her, seit ich Dich in einem dieser Anzüge gesehen habe, dass ich sie fast vergessen hatte. Jahre, seit ich Dich in etwas gesehen habe, was nicht Anstaltskleidung oder voller roter Spritzer war.

Im Nachhinein habe ich anfangs eher Deinen Anzug betrachtet, als Dich. Dir hätte das nicht gefallen, Ich glaub nicht. Du bist so ein Narzisst.

Du passt nicht in diese trübe Umgebung, all Deine Farbe und Energie vollkommen fehl am Platz. Als ich in dein Gesicht ansehe, wirkst Du aufmerksam, ein leises Lächeln umspielt Deine Lippen. Du bist so undurchschaubar. Wie eine Sphinx. Ich konnte noch nie wirklich sagen, was in Dir vorging.

“Hallo Will”, sagst Du schließlich. Deine Augen sind wie zwei Schwarze Löcher.

„Was machst du hier?“ Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht das Beste Dich danach zu fragen – es von Dir zu verlangen – aber mir fiel auch nichts Anderes ein.

„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, ich müsse einen Grund zur Verfügung stellen.“

„Trotzdem hast du immer einen Grund, nicht wahr? Du hast einen Grund für alles. Und du bist hier und du bist nicht einmal real.“ Jetzt habe ich in Deine Augen gesehen und kann nicht aufhören zu starren, während ich versuche, nicht in ihnen verloren zu gehen. Du bemerkst meine Faszination und mein gleichzeitiges Widerstreben (natürlich tust du das), und dieses leise Lächeln wird kaum merklich breiter. Du genießt es (Narzisst).

Ich schließe meine Augen, um Deinen zu entkommen und in der Dunkelheit höre ich, wie Du Deinen Stuhl zurückschiebst und zum Bett geschlichen kommst. Du schlenderst, geschmeidig und katzenhaft (Ich kann Dich nicht sehen, aber ich weiß, dass Du’s tust), und ich kann fühlen, wie sich die Matratze senkt, als Du dich hinsetzt. Ich kann Deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren, unglaublich sacht, fast nicht da, Deine spinnenhaften Finger gleiten über meinen Wangenknochen, und ich atme wieder ein und öffne meine Augen. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass ich das tue, vielleicht waren sie schon offen. Natürlich bist Du nicht da.

Da ist ein trübes Licht, dass unter der Tür hindurch scheint, und das blinken des Herzmonitors, und Schritte, und gedämpfte Stimmen, und all die Klänge von Krankheit und Tod, aber da bist nicht Du, und Du bist unfassbar laut und Deiner Abwesenheit. Der Raum schreit mit Deinem Fehlen.

Ich atme tief ein und es tut weh, und ich entknote das IV-Kabel, um das Glas voll Wasser neben dem Bett zu nehmen. Meine Hände zittern.

Es ist fast unerträglich, dass selbst meine geistige Version von Dir es trotzdem hinbekommt, mir immer ein paar Schritte voraus zu sein.

***

Kade Purnell sitzt neben dem Bett, sitzt in Deinem Stuhl (es wird jetzt immer Dein Stuhl sein, da bin ich sicher). Sie ist schon knapp eine Stunde hier, schnauzt mich an wie ein Hund. Yap, Yap,Yap. Ich kann nicht sagen, welcher Teil ihrer Abwehrhaltung auf echten Vorbehalten gegen meine Aussage (Welche nicht exakt eine Lüge war, eher eine großzügige Manipulation der Wahrheit…so in etwa wie Bullshit Lite), und welcher einfach auf ihr als Arschloch beruht – mich mit ihrer Autorität bearbeiten, nur, weil sie’s kann. Vielleicht will sie sich einfach sicher sein, dass sie gründlich war, Kästchen ankreuzen und die erforderliche Menge an Strichen/Punkten von t’s und i’s malen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, sie ist schwer zu lesen. Obwohl ich annehme, dass mit einem toten und einem verstümmelten Serienmörder, einem der noch vermisst wird und einem halbtoten FBI-Profiler, der an den Strand gespült wurde, ihre Gründlichkeit nicht völlig unvernünftig ist.

Sie sagt irgendwas Vorhersehbares und (wahrscheinlich) vorgeschriebenes über „ausführliche, offizielle Ermittlung“ – einstudiert, keine Frage, um genau die richtige Menge an Furcht und Fügsamkeit einzuflößen. (Wenn ich mich genau anstrenge, kann ich sie mir sogar dabei vorstellen wie sie vorher mit einem Spiegel geübt hat; die verschiedenen Arten, die Lippen zu schürzen und die Stirn zu runzeln, perfektionierend). Sie versucht offensichtlich mich einzuschüchtern und ich blende sie prompt aus, denn mal ehrlich: Wen kümmert‘s? Sie werden Dich nicht fangen. Wenn Du noch lebst, dann wirst Du sie Dich nicht finden lassen, es sei denn, Du willst es so – es wird alles Teil des Spiels sein. Wenn Du noch lebst. Nein, Du bist tot. Du bist es nicht. Ich habe absolut keine objektiven Beweise, um davon auszugehen, und doch glaube ich es. Ich würde wissen, wenn Du tot wärst, nicht wahr? Ich würde es einfach wissen.

„Sie waren verdammt glücklich, Mr. Graham,“ sagt Purnell; widerwillig, als hätte ich das Glück sie nerven zu können, als wäre mein Glück eine Frage ihrer immensen persönlichen Unzufriedenheit. Ich bin gegen meinen Willen ziemlich beeindruckt – welch sorgfältig dosiertes Gift. Natürlich nicht so gut wie das Deine, aber nicht schlecht. Gar nicht schlecht. Ich würde ihr eine gute Sieben von Zehn geben.

„Jemand hat sie gefunden,“ fährt sie fort. Sie kaut immer noch darauf rum, wie glücklich ich doch war, als ob es mich schert. „hat Sie aus dem Wasser gezogen, ihre Wunden im Gesicht und auf der Brust versorgt…“ sie schweift ab, unsicher wie sie fortfahren soll. Sie sagt nicht, dass dieser zufällige Gute Samariter Du warst, aber das braucht sie gar nicht, denn natürlich warst Du es. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich sogar daran erinnern kann. Deine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, meinen Schädel wiegend, so ruhig und effizient wie immer, und doch gemischt mit einem Hauch sorgfältig kontrollierter Verzweiflung, da ich Dir nicht antworte und Du Dich damit schwertust, meinen Puls zu finden. „Atme, Will,“ sagtest Du, „Atme für mich, du musst atmen.“ Du hältst die Wunde in meiner Wange mit Deinen langen Fingern zusammen, um einen Luftdichten Kanal in meinen Mund herzustellen, damit Du CPR durchführen kannst. „Du musst leben, Will,“ hattest Du gesagt „Du musst für mich leben.“ Wenn ich nochmal darüber nachdenke, habe ich den letzten Teil wohl erfunden. Das muss ich ganz sicher getan haben; es klingt nicht nach etwas, was Du sagen würdest.

Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und ich stelle mir vor, was Du tun würdest, wenn Du hier wärst. Wie Du sie mit perfekt konstruierten, kleinen verbalen Paraden und dem Zucken einer blassen Augenbraue auseinandernehmen würdest. Oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, sie wortwörtlich auseinandernähmst, mit Deinen bloßen Händen. Mit einer bloßen Hand hinter den Rücken gebunden…

Jetzt starrt sie mich mit kaum verstecktem Missfallen an. „Habe ich etwas gesagt, dass Sie amüsiert, Mr. Graham?“, fragt sie eingeschnappt.

Ihre staccato Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in den Raum, wie Nägel auf einer Tafel, und blinzle sie ein paar Mal an, orientierungslos. „Es tut mir Leid, wie war das?“ sage ich dümmlich. Hinter meinen Augenlidern grinst Du mich an.

„Sie lächeln. Ich war mich nicht bewusst, dass dies eine Lachnummer wäre. Also - habe ich etwas gesagt, dass Sie amüsiert?“

Oh Gott, warum fragen Leute solche Sachen? Es ist ja nicht so, als erwarte oder wolle sie eine ehrliche Antwort. Für einen kurzen Augenblick frage ich mich, was sie täte, wenn ich „Ja, ehrlich gesagt sind Sie es – sehr sogar,“ oder „Ja, und raten Sie, wie viele Ficks ich darauf gebe. Zählen Sie sie. Fertig?“ sagte.

„Ich habe nicht gelächelt,“ sage ich stattdessen. „Ich habe mein Gesicht verzogen. Ich stehe tatsächlich unter erheblichen Schmerzen, Ma’am.“

Sie starrt mich mit offensichtlichem Unglauben an, nicht besonders beeindruckt von meinem gehässigen Ma’am. Sie wird aber nichts dazu sagen, es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren. Sie wird es sein lassen, demnach lasse ich meine Züge in einen passend ernsten Ausdruck gleiten und richte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Quid pro quo. Nicht, dass es sich wirklich lohnen würde sich vorzustellen, was Du tun würdest. I war noch nie ganz zuverlässig, was das Voraussagen Deines Handelns betrifft, nicht? Wahrscheinlich würdest Du mich genauso auseinandernehmen, wie sie.

„Na, dann…“sagt sie. Sie sammelt ihre Tasche auf eine kleinliche Art auf und greift den Riemen. Sie hat die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verloren und sie weiß es. Was sie wirklich will, ist mir zu sagen, ich soll mich verpissen. Die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht kann, es aber dringend will, ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich zufriedenstellend.

Wir starren uns an, den anderen abschätzend. „Danke fürs Vorbeischauen,“ sage ich schließlich und entlasse sie damit. Es braucht mein letztes Bisschen Selbstkontrolle, um nicht wieder zu lächeln.

Ihr dünnes, wildes Gesicht zuckt und ihre Augen wandern über meinen Körper voll schlecht versteckter Missachtung. Wir sind noch nicht fertig, das weiß ich – ich habe nicht wirklich gewonnen. Scheiß drauf, um sie kümmre ich mich später. Ein vergänglicher Sieg bleibt trotzdem ein Sieg. Im Moment will ich einfach nur meine Augen schließlich und sie für eine lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr öffnen.

„Ich wünsche ihnen eine schnelle Genesung, Mr. Graham“, ist alles, was sie sagt (ja, klar), dann erhebt sie sich und stellt in voller Größe hin, beeindruckend in ihren schimmernden Heels, siedend über mir (das tut sie wirklich - dafür gibt es keine andere Beschreibung), macht eine hübsche kleine Drehung auf ihren Zehen und geht zur Tür. Ich erreiche mein Ziel, kann die Augen schließen und einfach nur daliegen, irgendwie gemartert. Ich bin angeekelt, als ich merke, dass meine Hände leicht zittern und stecke sie unter der Decke. Sie schließt die Tür scharf hinter sich. Ihre Absätze klingen den ganzen Korridor in kleinen selbstgefälligen Stößen entlang, klick klick klick, und ich stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, ihr mit einem ihrer übertrieben teuren Stilettos das Herz zu durchbohren. Ich versuche schockiert von meinen Gedanken zu sein, krieg es aber nicht ganz fertig. „ _Etwas vulgär Will, denkst du nicht?_ “ höre ich Dich sagen, aber Du lächelst gegen Deinen Willen.

Einige Zeit vergeht. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel. Und dann ist dort Lärm außerhalb des Raums und als ich ein Auge öffne, kann ich eine große Silhouette durch das schummrige Fenster sehen. Es ist ein Mann, das kann ich vom Körperbau ausmachen – breite Schultern, kräftiger Bau. Du wirst es nicht sein, sage ich mir, wird es nicht, oh Gott… und die Tür öffnet sich ganz, und natürlich bist es nicht Du. Es ist Jack (glänzend in seinem Mantel und diesem lächerlichen Fedora) und eine sich ausbreitende Befangenheit. Er scheint geradezu zu vibrieren, es plätschernden Wellen zu verbreiten.

Seine Hände sind unsicher hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, als ob er etwas festhalten würde, und für einen surrealen/entsetzlichen Moment glaube ich, dass er mir Blumen mitgebracht hat. Natürlich hat er das nicht (Gottseidank). Es ist eher so, dass er nicht weiß, was er mit seinen Händen tun soll. Er lässt sie schließlich los, klatsch einmal schwach in die Hände und lässt sie dann endgültig fallen, sodass sie wie Pendel an seinen Seiten schwingen.

„Tja, Will…“ kommt es schließlich aus ihm heraus, und seine Worte haken ineinander und fallen übereinander in dem Versuch aus seinem Mund zu kommen, sodass es eher wie _Tjawill_ klingt. Ich fühle, wie meine Lippen wieder zucken. Wann bin ich so hysterisch geworden? Ich habe noch nie viel gelacht. „ _So finster, Will_ ,“ erinnere ich mich Dich sagen hören „ _Immer so ernst_.“

Jack startet einen neuen Versuch, unbeirrt weiterkämpfend. Das muss ich ihm lassen „Hey Will“ sagt er (besser) und dann, nach einer Pause „Du siehst aus, als wärst du durch die Hölle gegangen“ (nicht so gut).

„Ach?“, sage ich, „bin grade wieder zurück“. Es kümmert mich eigentlich gar nicht. Ich sehe wirklich fertig aus. Immerhin fragt er mich nicht wie ich mich fühle, wenn es nach allen allgemeinen Kriterien offensichtlich ist, dass es mir in jeder Hinsicht scheiße geht.

Er grunzt ein wenig bei meiner Antwort und zieht schüchtern den Stuhl (Deinen Stuhl) zu meinem Bett. Welche Kräfte er auch immer aufgebracht hat, um so weit zu kommen; sie sind nun ganz klar aufgebraucht, denn er verfällt wieder ins Schweigen. Seine Hände knetend (natürlich). Ich starre ihn zurück an, plötzlich genauso stumm. Mir fällt nicht ein einziges Wort ein, dass ich zu ihm sagen könnte, und ganz offensichtlich geht es ihm genauso. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob wir uns so lange anstarren werden, bis die Station schließt und die Nachtschwester auftaucht um ihn hinauszubegleiten, mächtig in seinem steinernen Schweigen.

Jack sieht unglücklich aus, wie immer, und lässt ein langes, grollendes Seufzen hören. „Wie geht’s dem da?“, sagt er schließlich und zeigt auf seine Wange, um deutlich zu machen, dass er meine Verletzung meint. Als Antwort zucke ich mit den Schultern und bereue es sofort, als Wellen an Schmerz von der Stichwunde in meiner Brust durch meinen Körper zucken. Verfickter Francis Dolarhyde und sein verfluchtes, grinsendes kleines Messer.

„Hätte schlimmer sein können.“ Bekomme ich letzten Endes heraus (Obwohl das wahrscheinlich nicht stimmt). „Sie sagen, dass die Narbe nicht zu schlimm sein wird.“ Nicht, dass es mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise gekümmert hätte. Es ist nur ein anderer Stempel, eine weitere Marke, die sich auf Dich zurückführen lässt. Wie Deine Handabdrücke auf meinem ganzen Körper. Eine Duell-Narbe: Im Kampf verdient.

„Du kannst sie sowieso mit diesem schäbigen kleinen Bart bedecken“, sagt Jack und ich stoße ein kurzes Lachen aus, denn; was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Seine Befangenheit hat jetzt eine Stufe erreicht, die schon opernreif ist, und ich beginne mit ihm mitzufühlen. „Es ist okay, Jack,“ sage ich schließlich, „Du weißt, nichts hiervon ist dein Fehler.“

„Ich weiß,“ sagt er, was mich ein wenig anpisst, da ich wenigsten ein bisschen Protest erwartet hatte. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es verdient – ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich nie die Chance bekommen hätte, Großmut zu zeigen.

Jack seufzt erneut, also seufze ich auch, um ihm beizustehen. „Ist ne ganzschöne Szene, die ihr Jungs zurückgelassen habt“, sagt er dann. „Ein verdammtes, blutiges Chaos.“

Das ist eine Art es auszudrücken, denke ich. „Hab euch trotzdem die Zahn Fee gefangen, nicht?“,antworte ich. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“

Jack lächelt ein wenig. „Ja, das hast du.“, auch er macht eine Pause. Mein Blick fällt auf seine Hände, natürlich sind sie hoffnungslos ineinander verknotet. „Will, dir ist aber auch Hannibal Lecter verloren gegangen.“

Ich starre ihn für einen Moment an, zu geschockt, um zu sprechen. Ich kann fühlen, wie sich mein Mund hilflos abmüht; Ich muss lächerlich aussehen, wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappt. Ich wette Du sahst nie so aus, wie ich es gerade tue, ist es nicht so? Nicht einmal in Deinem ganzen Leben. „Um Himmels Willen, Jack!“, bekomme ich dann doch heraus, „Ich habe Hannibal Lecter nicht _verloren_. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich vergessen ihn auf den Rücksitz du setzen, bin dann losgefahren und dann plötzlich ‚Oh! Wo ist Hannibal Lecter hin?‘“ Ich fülle meine Lungen mit einem tiefen, rohen Atemzug. „Ich wurde niedergestochen und eine Klippe hinuntergeworfen!“ Wieder eine Pause. Dieses Mal füge ich ‚Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes‘ nicht hinzu.

Er bleibt ungerührt (na klar), erhaben in seinem Sinn für gerechtes Bestreben. Jack Crawford: einmal mehr in der Bresche. „Will, du weißt ich muss dich das fragen. Du _weißt_ , dass ich es muss. Warst du dir bewusst, dass er fliehen würde?“ Er warf mir einen festen Blick zu. „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal…“

Für einen kurzen, grauenhaften Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass ich tatsächlich zu weinen beginne. „Ich habe absolut keine Idee, was mit ihm passiert ist.“, presse ich schließlich raus. „Ich habe es Leuten _erzählt_ , Ich habe eine Aussage gemacht. Er ist über die Klippe gegangen, als ich es auch bin. Wir haben Dolarhyde getötet, er hat nach mich gehalten,“ _vorsichtig_ , denke ich, „Wir haben die Balance verloren, wir sind gefallen. Er könnte tot sein. Er ist es wahrscheinlich…“

„Er könnte, und ja, er ist es wahrscheinlich,“ meint Jack, „aber genauso könntest Du es. Und Du bist es nicht.“

„Nein,“ sage ich, „bin ich nicht.“

„Und wir sind alle sehr froh darüber,“ antwortet Jack, mit echter Warmherzigkeit. Jetzt fühlt er sich schuldig, er rudert zurück. Hat gedrückt und gewrungen um eine Reaktion zu bekommen und ist zufrieden, dass meine Verzweiflung echt ist. Also darauf vorbereitet sich zurückzuziehen (vorerst). Job erledigt. Jedenfalls _ist_ es wirklich sein Fehler…irgendwie.

Er sieht ein wenig glücklicher aus, jetzt da ein Teil der Anspannung aus ihm raus ist. Vielleicht glaubt er mir nicht alles, doch jedenfalls er will es. Er lächelt mich wieder an, gutherzig, wie ein Onkel zu seinem Neffen. Gäbe man ihm noch etwas Zeit und er würde es wahrscheinlich fertig bringen mir durch meine Haare zu wuscheln und mich Meister zu nennen (Oh _Gott_ , er wird es nicht wagen, oder…?). Nicht, dass diese Show komplett oder größtenteils über mich ist. Es ist vorwiegend zu seinem Vorteil – er muss mich zurück auf meinen Platz weisen, mich zu einem zahmen, zerbrechlichen Etwas zurücksetzen, das keine Bedrohung ist und sich bevormunden und auf sich niedergucken lässt. Dafür, dass er so scharfsinnig scheint, hat keinen blassen Schimmer von irgendwas.

„Hat Kade schon mit dir gesprochen?“, fragt er.

Anstelle einer Antwort rolle ich extravagant meine Augen und Jack bellendes Lachen ertönt wieder. Bestimmt hätte er das wissen sollen, sollte er sowas nicht kontrollieren? Sie sind alle ziemlich nutzlos, niemand scheint zu wissen, was alle anderen gerade machen. Kein Wunder, dass Du so lange Deine eleganten Kreise um sie zogst.

Jack scheint (so wie ich) sein Toleranzlevel für diesen Austausch erreicht zu haben und er macht Anstalten seinen Mantel und diesen beknackten Hut aufzusammeln. Ich frage mich, ob Du mit so einem Hut durchkämst? Wahrscheinlich würdest du’s. Einfach. Verwegen, leicht zu einem Auge hin runtergezogen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Will,“ sagt Jack. Er klopft mir zurückhaltend auf die Schulter und ich lächle ihn an, denn das ist, was von mir erwartet wird. „Wir werden später mehr reden.“ fügt er hinzu, und es ist gleichzeitig eine Warnung und ein Versprechen.

Nachdem er gegangen ist strecke ich mich aus und schließe meine Augen, den Frieden und die Stille genießend (endlich, verdammt). Nach einer langen Weile öffne ich sie wieder, aber Du bist nicht da, natürlich bist du es nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wo du bist“, beichte ich laut. Ich hoffe, dass mich keiner hören kann. Ich kann mir das Update auf meiner Krankenakte schon vorstellen: _Will Graham liegt zurzeit in seinem Zimmer und führt glücklich ein Gespräch mit sich selbst_. Aber es kümmert mich nicht genug, um aufzuhören. Es ist nicht mein Fehler, ich sollte nicht mit mir selber reden. Ich sollte mit Dir reden. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo Du bist, Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Du bist nirgendwo, aber Du könntest überall sein – alles zur selben Zeit.

„Selbst, wenn ich wüsste, wo du bist, ich würde es ihnen nicht sagen. Ich würde sie dich nicht fangen lassen.“, sage ich zu der Dunkelheit. Das ‚ _weil Du mein bist_ ‘ hängt unausgesprochen in der Luft, aber säßest Du in Deinem Stuhl, würdest Du es trotzdem hören. Du würdest es wissen. Du wusstest es schon immer.


	2. Chapter 2

Weitere sechs Wochen vergehen bevor sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Es ist lächerlich – es ist medizinisch gesehen kaum notwendig – aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Jack mich an einem sicheren Ort wissen will, an dem er ein Auge auf mich haben kann. Unausgesprochen, aber genauso offensichtlich ist, dass das Krankenhaus ein sicherer Ort ist, an den sie schnellen Zugang hätten, solltest Du zurückkommen um der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Der Gedanke ist schwachsinnig; als ob Du jemals in so eine elementare Falle tappen würdest. Als ob sie Dich fangen würden, selbst wenn Du auftauchtest.

Du tauchst nicht auf.

Es gibt eine kleine, aber feste Traube an Besuchern. Alana kommt, mit ihr ist ein ernsthafter, kleiner Junge mit ihren leuchtenden Augen und dunklem, dichten Haar. Er schleift Deinen Stuhl in die Ecke und baut eine Art Burg mit dem Mantel seiner Mutter, seine lebendigen, vogelhaften Augen blitzen durch die Falten. Irgendetwas sehr niedliches steckt in seinem intensiven Gesicht. Ich lächle ihn an, aber starrt mich nur wie eine Eule an und lächelt nicht zurück. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, Ich sehe wahrscheinlich schrecklich aus: wilde Augen, von Geistern heimgesucht mit einer schimmernden roten Narbe auf meiner Wange. Hiernach wird er Alana wahrscheinlich darum bitten, ihn nicht mehr zu den Besuchen mitzunehmen.

Zeller und Price schauen vorbei und sind fast (aber nicht ganz) so befangen wie Jack, obwohl sie das schneller und überzeugender ablegen.

„Deiner Haare, sie sind zu lang, Will,“ sagt Price und guckt mich durch zusammengekniffene Augen kritisch an, „Du könntest dir zurzeit Zöpfe flechten. Aww, du solltest das mal machen, es würde so hübsch aussehen.“ Ich werfe ihm kurz einen Blick zu, aber er meint es nicht böse, er neckt mich nur. Er hat sowieso recht; Ich bin auf dem Weg zum falschen ‚verwildert‘ (bin schon da). Er sitzt auf einer Ecke meines Betts und stiehlt alle Weintrauben aus dem Fruchtkorb, den Alana mir mitgebracht hatte und ich mache einen schwachen Versuch seine Hand wegzuschlagen. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Immerhin ist mein Zimmer gepflegt und geräumig – Ehrlich gesagt ist es so gut ausgestattet, dass sich das Bureau wohl um die Rechnung kümmert. Niemals würde meine knausrige Versicherung für so etwas Geld sehen lassen.

Bin ich überhaupt noch versichert? Ich mache mir in Gedanken eine Notiz später nachzugucken. Nicht, dass das immer noch die selbe Dringlichkeit hätte, wie früher – es ist sicher zu sagen, dass meine Verletzungsrate exponentiell sinken wird, jetzt wo Du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe bist.

In der Gruppe von Besuchern ist es Molly, deren Abwesenheit besonders auffällt. Irgendjemand muss mit ihr gesprochen haben (Irgendjemand, der bestimmt Freddie Lounds ist), und ich verspüre ehrliche Reue und Trauer, dass mich diese Erkenntnis nicht so sehr trifft, wie sie es vielleicht sollte. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich kann es nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass _ich_ versucht hätte Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen.

Auch Kade kommt wieder vorbei, dieses Mal setzt sie sich nicht, sondern wechselt zwischen sich über mich beugen oder durch den Raum tigern. Sie erzählt mir, die Forensik hätte noch weiter an der Klippe geforscht, und ‚würde ich meine Aussage gerne erneuern‘? Es ist ein so offensichtlicher Trick, dass ich ihr fast ins Gesicht lache – natürlich haben sie nichts Neues gefunden, und garantiert nichts, was mich belasten könnte. Ich würde wohl kaum hier sitzen,

wenn es so wäre.

„Nein, alles gut,“ sage ich (Ich klinge schnippisch, aber ich kann nicht anders). „Ich stehe zu allem, was ich bereits gesagt habe.“

Sie sieht mich fragend an, aber ich weigere mich wegzuschauen, und am Ende lässt sie ihre Augen zuerst fallen. Ich kann wirklich stur sein, wenn ich will. Dir hätte es gefallen. „Weißt du, deine Eltern haben deinen Namen mit großer Voraussicht gewählt,“ hast Du mir einmal erzählt.„ _William_. Es bedeutet ‚entschlossener Krieger‘ im alten Germanischen.“

„Ja?“, hatte ich geantwortet.

„Das Wort ‚will‘ alleine bedeutet Standhaftigkeit und Entschlossenheit. Stärke des Charakters; Kraft des Willens.“ Du hast ein wenig gelächelt. „‘Willenskraft‘, verstehst du?“

„Klingt wie die schlechteste Superkraft der Welt.“, ich hatte mich damals unwohl gefühlt und versucht es mit Witzen zu verbergen.

„Ich denke für dich ist es das manchmal,“ hattest Du geantwortet. Du klangst nachdenklich. „Die Gaben, die du besitzt; dir fällt es nicht immer leicht, sie zu besitzen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wird es das eines Tages.“

„‘Gaben‘ im Plural?“, ich war verwirrt. „Ich dachte, du meinst meine Empathie?“

„Das tue ich,“ meintest Du, im gleichen, ruhigen Ton, „aber ich spreche auch von deinem großen Fassungsvermögen für die Dunkelheit.“

Hätte irgendjemand sonst so etwas gesagt, hätte es vage albern geklungen, aber Dein abgehacktes Englisch füllte die Worte mit der gerade richtigen Menge an Ehrfurcht und Drohung.

Damals habe ich nicht ganz verstanden, was Du damit meintest – obwohl ich es natürlich im Nachhinein herausfinden sollte.

***

Ein weiterer unvermeidbarer Faktor, der meinen Krankenhausaufenthalt verlängert, ist, dass ich nicht wirklich eine Unterkunft habe. Das Haus in Wolf Trap ist schon lange verkauft – der erste von vielen Verlusten – und ich kann auf keinen Fall einfach wieder auf Mollys Auffahrt trotten (Es fühlt sich nicht wie meine Auffahrt an…Ich frage mich inwiefern sie das jemals tat). Und auch, wenn ich könnte, würde ich es überhaupt wollen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Die Person, die sie kannte, ihren „süßen Mann“ – ich stelle mir vor, wie Deine Lippen sich dabei verziehen würden – existiert nicht mehr. Er ist von einer Klippe gefallen und von den Wellen fortgespült worden. Der Ozean hat ihn verschlungen.

_Fünf Faden tief liegt Vater dein:_

_Sein Gebein wird zu Korallen;_

_Perlen sind die Augen sein_

Wovon ist das noch? Oh Gott, was ist los mit mir, ich bin nicht der Typ, der die Angewohnheit hat willkürlich protzige Zeilen aus Gedichten hervorzukramen. Du wüsstest es natürlich. Du wusstest schon immer solche Sachen.

 _Der Sturm_ , daher stammt es.

Geld ist ein Problem, aber kein unüberwindbares. Ich bin nicht naiv genug zu denken, dass in nächster Zeit wieder in Quantico willkommen wäre, aber ich habe immer noch ein bisschen Erspartes, plus einer Reihe von vertrauenswürdigen Lizenzprüfungen, die aus verschiedenen Monographien sickern (seit meinen Auftritten in den Nachrichten wieder sicher gefüllt – morbide Neugier hat seinen Marktpreis, genau wie alles andere). Und trotzdem rebelliert ein Teil von mir bei dem Gedanken mich in irgendeinem suburbanen Haufen rumzutreiben. Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich die Zeitungen nach genau den falschen Apartments scanne in genau den falschen Stadtteilen. Vom Unappetitlichen und Ablegenden angezogen, mir selbst einredend es sei genau die Privatsphäre, die ich suche; die Art Nachbarschaft, in der sich niemand für dich interessiert oder Fragen stellt. Ich wiederhole immer wieder, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, genau die Art Wohnung zu finden, in die auch Du unentdeckt abtauchen könntest, und manchmal überzeuge ich mich davon.

Alana bietet mir ihre Hilfe beim Umzug an, aber ich habe so mitleidenswürdig wenig Besitztümer, dass es sich nicht lohnt. Sie für ein paar schäbige Boxen durch die Stadt zu schleifen würde die ganze Sache unerträglich possenhaft machen. Es ist nicht, weil ich ihr nicht meine Adresse geben will. Oder? Nein, ich müsste sie sowieso an Jack weitergeben. Das ist nicht der Grund.

Das Apartment ist wirklich grausam. Ich wette, dass jemand darin gestorben ist, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als eine Person. Wäre wahrscheinlich schneller die Leute aufzuzählen, die _nicht_ darin gestorben sind. Sogar das Gebäude ist zwischen seinen Nachbarn zusammengesackt. Wie ein betrunkener Mann, der zwischen zwei widerwilligen Kollegen hängt. Ich gönne den Gedanken, was Du sagen würdest, wenn Du es sähest; im Zentrum des Wohnzimmers stehend in Deinem verfickt schrecklich makellosen Anzug, deine Augen rollend bei dem grausamen Anblick. Du würdest einen Herzinfarkt erleiden. Du würdest es hassen. Gott, Du würdest es hassen. Du mit Deinen $ 1,500 Brandy Flaschen und Deinen florentinischen Lederschuhen und Deinen Möbeln, die im 19ten Jahrhundert gepolstert wurden. Du warst so ein überheblicher Bastard, Deinen Wohlstand und Geschmack zur Schau stellend, wie ein stumpfes Instrument, geformt mit der Kraft Deiner Persönlichkeit. Ich wette Du musstest in Deinem gesamten, verhätschelten Leben noch nie an einem Ort wie diesem bleiben. Nein, wenn ich nochmal darüber nachdenke, dann ist das nicht wahr, oder? Du warst einmal warm, ist es nicht so? Verheerend arm sogar. Als Du noch sehr klein warst, bevor Deine Tante und Dein Onkel Dich aufgenommen haben. Ich erinnere mich, wie Du’s mir erzählt hast, sehr pragmatisch und nüchtern. In Deinen Augen konnte ich ein Glühen erkennen, doch nichts Anderes hat Dich verraten. Deine Stimme hat nicht einmal gezittert. Ich habe Dir keine Sympathie gezeigt, weil ich wusste, Du würdest es hassen, aber ich habe Dich trotzdem bemitleidet – das verlorene Kind, dass Du einst warst. Ich wundere mich, wo Du gerade bist: ob Du in irgendeiner dreckigen Ecke einer Mietwohnung usammengerollt liegst, oder Dich für eine Matratze in einem Obdachlosenheim anstellt, müde und zerlumpt, die Blutergüsse auf Deinen Armen massierend. Irgendwie bezweifle ich das. Es ist unglaublich schwer mir Dich in solchen Umgebungen vorzustellen. Du bist zu einfallsreich, zu gerissen, niemand kann Dich festhalten und beanspruchen. Der einzige Grund für Dich in eine solche Situation zu geraten wäre, wenn Du Dich bewusst dazu entschlossen hättest.

Vielleicht bin ich Dir gegenüber sowieso nicht ganz fair. Es ist nicht der Fall, dass Du jemals Vielleicht bin ich Dir gegenüber sowieso nicht ganz fair. Es ist nicht der Fall, dass Du jemals versucht hast mich meines weniger wohlhabenden Lebens wegen schlecht fühlen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass Du Deine aristokratische Pingeligkeit gegenüber dem Schein von Flanell und Hundehaaren, der mich damals umgeben hat, zurückgehalten hast. Das quietschende Auto und die weiße Farbe, die vom Zaun abblätterte. Das Aftershave mit dem Schiff auf der Flasche. Du hottest dieser Dinge wegen auf mich herabschauen können, wenn Du es gewollt hättest, Du hattest genügen Gelegenheiten. Aber das hast Du nie getan. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, Du würdest auf mich hinabblicken. Solche Dinge waren Dir nicht wichtig, glaube ich. Du warst nicht diese Art von Snob.

Nach eineinhalb Wochen in dem Apartment sind die Kartons noch immer unangerührt, aber es gibt Bier und Essen (nicht viel, aber etwas –eine Auswahl an Frittiertem, Fertiggerichten und Süßkram, dass Dich in Grauen erschaudern lassen würde), zwei Stühle und eine Internetverbindung. Jack ruft mich zweimal an, Alana einmal, aber ich rufe sie nicht zurück. Ich scanne die Seiten von TattleCrime, und verbringe viel mehr Zeit bei den Kommentaren, als bei den eigentlichen Artikeln. Ich brauche sie nicht zu lesen, ich war da; Ich weiß, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich verliere den Überblick über die Anzahl von Kommentaren, in denen man Dich und mich als Murder Husbands (Freddie sollte eine Merchandise Kette daraus machen, sie würde ein Vermögen verdienen) betitelt. Unzählige Leute spekulieren darüber, ob, oder ob wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben, und wenn, wie lange schon, und wer oben lag (die berwiegende Meinung ist natürlich, dass Du’s warst). Ich grummle laut und fahre mit den Händen über mein Gesicht. Es ist tatsächlich ziemlich beschämend.

Die Kommentare scheinen bei der Frage, ob ich in die ganze Sache involviert war und Dir geholfen habe, Deinen Tod zu fälschen, recht gespaltet zu sein. ZombieCannibal99 glaubt, dass ich derjenige war, der gestorben isst und dass der jetzige Will Graham eigentlich Hannibal Lecter mit Perücke und nicht verschriebener Brille ist. Bei dem ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. FBI_Unmasked behaupted, ich hätte Dir einen geheimen Job im Bureau als Profiling-Experte beschafft, nur, dass niemand sonst weiß, dass Du’s bist. Anscheinend schmücke ich mich mit Deinen Erkenntnissen. Es gibt eine berührend ernsthafte Schilderung darüber, wie ID-Ausweise überzeugend gefälscht werden können, als ob eine Falsche Marke der wichtigste aller unpausiblen Teile der Geschichte wäre. Die meisten Leute sind sich darüber einig, dass Du noch am Leben bist.

Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken mir selbst ein falsches Profil anzulegen und mich einzumischen. Es ist beeindruckend, wie viele Leute einen Username haben, der eine Variante meines Namens ist(unzählige The_Real_Will_Graham’s und WillGraham2015’s), wobei eine nachhaltige Zahl von denen behauptet, wirklich ich zu sein und mit der Wahrheit, was in der Nacht _wirklich_ passiert ist, werben. Ein paar weniger tun das Selbe mit Dir – selbst als ein Avatar scheint zu Respekt zu verlangen. Letzten Endes platz es doch aus mir heraus und ich sagte Graham666 „Du bist voller Scheiße. Ich weiß als TATSACHE, dass Will Graham die Klippe nicht wieder hochgeklettert ist, denn er hat eine morbide Angst vor Flechte und würde eher ertrinken, als seine krause Oberfläche zu berühren. “TheTruthIsOutThere loggt sich sofort darunter ein und fügt hinzu, das *jeder* wüsste, dass Will Graham Flechte hasst, duh, wer wüsste sowas denn nicht, und dass Graham666 tatsächlich voller Scheiße sei. Ich blinzle den Bildschirm ein paar Mal an und schalte dann den Laptop aus. Mir fällt verspätet auf, dass eigentlich extrem betrunken bin (in letzter Zeit bin ich das öfter).

Ab und zu scrolle ich durch die Threats um zu sehen, ob es irgendjemanden gibt, der möglicherweise Du bist, versteckt hinter einer Tastatur und einem harmlosen Username, aber es sticht nichts raus.

Gott, wann bin ich so erbärmlich geworden – mich selbst bis zum Vergessen betrinkend und TattleCrime überwachend. Ich habe mich in die Art Mensch verwandelt, die ich einst verachtet habe. Ich weiß, ich muss die Bremse ziehen, mich für den Rest meines Lebens vorbereiten, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie mein Leben ohne Dich sein wird. Es ist nicht wie vorher, als ich immer genau wusste, wo Du warst, auch, wenn ich Dich nicht sehen konnte. Dieses eine Mal verlässt mich meine Vorstellungskraft. Dort ist eine Leere, eine Wunde. Eine große klaffende Wunde, wo Du sein solltest.

Meine Abende enden fast immer gleich, nämlich damit, dass ich meine Augen schließe und Dich mir vorstelle. Die meiste Zeit verweigerst Du standhaft überhaupt aufzutauchen, aber nicht immer. Ich beobachte Dich, wie Du in den Raum kommst, die Augen die Umgebung inspizierend. Du nimmst meine glorios erbärmlichen Räumlichkeiten in Dich auf und ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, mein lieber Will,“ sagst Du. Du klingst belustigt. Dein Akzent ist ein wenig härter als sonst, schwerer auf den Vokalen. W-i-ll. Du lässt Dich vorsichtig im Stuhl nieder, der mir gegenübersteht, streckst Deine Beine aus und faltest die Finger unter Deinem Kinn zusammen.

„Fick Dich,“ sage ich heiter. Ich hebe meine Bierflasche zu einem falschen Tost. Ich empfinde eine übertriebene Menge an Vergnügen über Deine Abscheu meinem beschissenen Apartment gegenüber.

Du lächelst mich nur an. Du siehst zärtlich aus. Ich erkenne diesen Ausdruck, ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen. Du hast mich öfters so angesehen. Zuerst fand ich es etwas verstörend, keine Ahnung, wann sich das geändert hat. Ich lächle zurück und trinke mein Bier.

„Du trinkst zu viel,“ sagst Du. Ich lächle wieder und ignoriere Dich, einen weiteren Schluck nehmend. Es herrscht jetzt Schweigen, aber es ist kameradschaftlich. Das habe ich schon immer an Dir gemocht, Du fandst es nie nötig Stille mit sozialen Banalitäten und so ‘nem Scheiß zu füllen. Ich blicke zu Dir rüber und Du sitzt nur da, mich beobachtend und in Dich aufnehmend.

„Du hast mir Dein gebrochenes Herz geschickt,“ sage ich plötzlich. Daraufhin schaust Du auf. „In Italien. In der Kirche.“ Warum erzähle ich Dir das? Es ist nicht so, als ob Du das nicht wüsstest.

„Das habe ich.“

„Warum?“

Du antwortest nicht. Du sitzt nur da, beobachtest mich, dieses gottverdammte Grinsen auf den Lippen. Du wartest darauf, dass ich von selbst darauf komme. Du weißt, dass ich es werde.

„Ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben, setzt tiefe Gefühle voraus,“ sage ich. Ich beginne langsam zu lallen und huste, um es zu verstecken. „Doch so fühlst du nicht, oder? Du bist nicht wie andere Menschen.“

„Ganz gewiss bin ich das nicht.“

„Bedelia sagte, du würdest mich lieben.“

„Hat sie das?“, antwortest Du mit höflichem Interesse.

„Warum hast du mich zurückgelassen?“, frage ich. „Du Bastard. Warum hast du mich nicht mit dir genommen?“

„Aber ich habe dich nie zurückgelassen.“, Du klingst nachdenklich. Oder vielleicht fängst Du auch an, Dich hiermit zu langweilen, was auch immer das hier ist (kacke, wenn ich das wüsste).

„Etwas wird mich immer nah bei dir sein lassen, auch, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind.“, fügst Du hinzu. Deine Stimme ist jetzt leicht besinnlich; es ist schwer zu sagen, ob Du ehrlich bist oder nicht.

„Bullshit.“, ist alles, was ich sage.

„Du brauchtest fachmännische medizinische Zuwendung.“

„Genau wie du.“

„Aber ich bin nicht, wie andere Menschen – ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt.“

„Du bist in _meinem_ Kopf,“ sage ich gereizt. „Du kannst nicht immer das letzte Wort haben!“

„Nun gut. Was auch immer Du wünscht.“

„Ich wünsche.“ Ich bin jetzt wirklich sehr betrunken. Extrem betrunken. Ich nehme meine Brille ab und schließe meine Augen, zucke mit den Schultern und an- und entspanne die Muskeln. Alles tut weh. Ich höre, wie Du zu mir kommst, fühle, wie Deine Finger durch meine Haare fahren, meine Kopfhaut massieren. Dein Daumen wandert über die empfindliche Haut hinter meinem Ohr.

„Deine Haare sind sehr lang.“

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst,“, sage ich unbekümmert, auch wenn es mich freut, dass es Dir aufgefallen ist – dass Du Dir die Zeit nimmst, ein so kleines, dummes Detail zu würdigen. Dann fällt mir auf (und das mit etwas, dass sich sehr wie Demütigung anfühlt), dass es mir weitaus besser gefällt mich mit Dir in meinem Kopf zu unterhalten, als mit echten Menschen in der echten Welt. Echten, nicht-wahnsinnigen Menschen. Dazu kommt, dass mich dieser Gedanke nicht in dem Maße stört, wie er es sollte. Es sollte mich wirklich stören. Aber es ist nicht so, als hätte ich irgendetwas Besseres zu tun, nicht? Das ist mein Ziel.

„Gute Nacht, Dr. Lecter,“ sage ich laut. Aber dieses Mal bleibt es still im Raum und es gibt keine Antwort, denn natürlich bist Du schon weg. Es gibt nur mich in diesem leeren Raum im schlimmsten Teil der Stadt, verloren in Träumereien von der besten/schrecklichsten Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe, die mehrmals versucht hat mich an den unterschiedlichsten Orten umzubringen (und mein Leben noch häufiger gerettet hat), und von der ich nicht einmal weiß, ob sie noch am Leben ist. Meine Augen sind weicht und brennen, aber ich sage mir selbst, dass ich nicht weine. Ich tue es nicht; ganz bestimmt nicht. _Und nicht winkend, aber ertrinkend_.

Ich finde ein Stück Paper und kriggle „ _Leben auf die Reihe kriegen_ “ drauf (dreimal unterstrichen und mit zwei Ausrufungszeichen) und klebe es auf den Wasserkocher, sodass es das Erste sein wird, was ich morgenfrüh in der Küche sehe.

Als ich mich durch einen betrunkenen Versuch des Bettfertigmachens kämpfe, erlaube ich es meinen Gedanken wieder zu Dir zurück zu wandern (natürlich). Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, weißt Du: Was durch meinen Kopf ging, als ich uns über diese Klippe gezogen habe. Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht, was wohl durch Deinen ging, wenn auch zögerlich, denn dieser Teil ist viel schwerer zu greifen. Die Dinge, an die ich mich am besten erinnere sind Deine Hände – eine auf meinem Rücken, eine auf meiner Hüfte – und Dein Schweigen. Dein Schweigen war überwältigend; Du hast nicht ein Geräusch von Dir gegeben, als wir fielen, nicht eins. Du hattest Dich nicht gewehrt oder so, Du hast Dich einfach von mir ziehen lassen, als hättest Du Dich mit der Tatsache versöhnt, dass _natürlich alles so enden würde_. Du hattest Deine Arme die ganze Zeit um mich, meinen Kopf an Deine Brust gelegt.

Ich hatte endlich die Grenze überschritten, ist es nicht so? Kein Wunder, dass Du so zufrieden warst. Einst warst es Du, der erfreute und ich der tolerierte und dann kam der Große Rote Drache vorbei und meine Freude am Abschlachten von ihm. Und die Erkenntnis war unglaublich vernichtend. Das summende Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, als das Messer in ihn glitt, Du und ich zusammen auf der Jagd – wie lebendig ich mich gefühlt habe, wirklich verdammt lebendig inmitten von all dem Tod. Komischerweise (oder nicht?) erinnere ich mich nicht an die wichtigen Dinge – auf die Wasseroberfläche schlagen, Eintauchen, an die Küste gespült werden - aber ich erinnere mich an Deine Hände auf meinem Gesicht und Dein Schweigen, und an die schreckliche Unausweichlichkeit von allem. _Kann nicht ohne Dich leben, kann nicht ohne Dich leben_. Ich wollte sterben und ich wollte, dass Du mit mir stirbst. Daran erinnere ich mich.

Als ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin, hat es sich wie der ultimative Betrug angefühlt – Du hattest mich schon wieder überlistet. Dein Spiel, Deine Regeln…Und das Spiel endet nicht, es sei denn, Du willst es so. Selbst der Ozean gehorchte Deinen Launen und hat uns beide wieder ausgespuckt, weil es das war, was Du wolltest. Jetzt da ich hier bin, ein Leben von dieser scheußlichen, berauschenden Nacht entfernt – mit dem Schock, dem Schmerz, dem Adrenalin, dem Blut (schwarz im Mondlicht) und der _Euphorie_ – kann ich mich glücklich schätzen. Oder, vielleicht nicht glücklich – einfach nur nicht länger wütend. Ich nehme an, dass ich Deinetwegen eine weitere Chance hab. Die große Frage ist jetzt natürlich, was ich damit vorhabe. Das ist der Teil, den ich noch nicht anzutreten bereit bin. Letztendlich weiß ich natürlich, dass ich es muss – eine weitere Abrechnung. Die Alternative für die Zwischenzeit ist dieser seltsame, schäbige Ort, an dem ich die wichtigsten Dinge erledige, marionettenhaft – als würde ich gerade die richtigen Zuckungen und Drehungen machen, um die Leute zu überzeugen, dass ich immer noch derselbe Will Graham bin wie der, der in die See getaucht ist. Wohingegen ich (und Du) weiß, dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht so ist.

Der vernünftige Teil von mir (der immer noch vorhanden ist, irgendwo) weiß, dass ich Dich endlich loslassen muss, und vielleicht wird ich das eines Tages auch. Nur jetzt noch nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich wache am nächsten Morgen mit einem pochenden Schädel und der fernen, unangenehmen Vermutung auf, dass sich letzte Nacht etwas den Weg in meinen Mund erkrochen hat und auf halber Strecke verreckt ist. Gott, ist das erbärmlich – Ich bin zu alt, um mich so aufzuführen. Ich schleiche in die Küche und der Zettel, der am Wasserkocher klebt, fällt mir sofort ins Auge, noch (falls das möglich ist) aufmerksamkeitsfordernder als letzte Nacht. Dann fühle ich eine unvernünftige Welle an Irritation gegenüber meinem betrunkenen Selbst und dass es so ein frömmlerisches Arschloch ist, auch wenn ich weiß, dass der Gedanke der richtige war. Ich bin wie ein Schwimmer, der sich schummrig und zögernd zum Himmel bewegt, während er versucht die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen (Wörtlich wie metaphorisch, wirklich, denn das ist es doch, was wir in der Nacht gemacht haben müssen, nicht?). Ich muss eine bewusste Entscheidung treffen, um wieder zu Leben zu beginnen. _Ich weiß das_. Ich weiß es. Ich kann nicht weiter so tun, als täte ich es nicht.

Das Problem ist, dass ich kein wirkliches Ziel verfolge, aber trotzdem irgendetwas zum Füllen dieses nutzlosen Tags habe, bevor ich noch verrückt werde. Ich denke, ich könnte sagen, dass ich das Dir verdanke (könnte ich wohl…glaub ich). Immerhin hast Du darauf geachtet, dass ich unseren gemeinsamen Abstieg überlebt habe, Du hast mich ganz klar für etwas eingeplant. Gott, aber wo fange ich an?

Mit dem blassen, wässrigen Sonnenlicht, das durch die dünnen Gardinen fällt, wirkt das Apartment noch trübseliger als sonst; das Licht die Risse und feuchten Stellen hervorhebend, also entscheide ich mich dazu, eine Weile rauszugehen. Ich lasse meine Augen zum Boden gerichtet, blicke ab und zu hoch, um die Straßen zu überwachen. Nach ca. 20 Minuten fange ich an zu merken, wie paranoid ich mich fühle, voller Panik mich könne jemand erkennen. Also klappe ich den Kragen meines Mantels hoch, um mein Gesicht zu verstecken. Das fühlt sich solange besser an, bis ich einen Blick auf mich in einem Schaufenster erhasche und feststelle, dass die Leute, dich mich vorher nicht angestarrt haben, es jetzt auf jeden Fall tun werden, denn ich sehe zwielichtig wie eh und je aus. Als Kompromiss klappe ich den Kragen wieder runter, wühle aus meinen Taschen jedoch meine Mütze heraus und ziehe sie tief bis ins Gesicht. Ich biege in den Park und dort sitzt ein Mann auf einer Bank, der eine Zeitung liest, die Dein Fahndungsfoto auf dem Titelblatt hat, mit einer Überschrift, die irgendwas mit _FBI NOCH IMMER VERDUTZT_ sagt. Er erwischt mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarre und wirft mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, sodass ich mich umdrehe und weitergehe.

Am Ende sitze ich in einem kleinen Coffee Shop, der sich ein bisschen zu sehr anstrengt zu zeigen, wie trendy unabhängig und alternativ er ist, aber sonst gemütlich und ruhig ist. Ich bin der einzige Kunde und es endet damit, dass ich müßigen Smalltalk mit der Kellnerin führe. Sie hat ein handgeschriebenes Namensschild mit einem Smiley, der verkündet: „Hi! Mein Name ist Sarah“ und sie kichert durchgehend bei allem, was ich sage und tippt meinen Arm an, wenn sie etwas betonen möchte. Ich weiß, dass sie versucht mit mir zu flirten, und sie ist ehrlich gesagt alles in allem ziemlich hübsch, in einer ‚rosige Wangen‘ Art. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der ich sie sogar angegraben hätte, einfach zum Spaß, doch jetzt macht mich allein der Gedanke erschöpft. Ich helfe ihr stattdessen mit dem Kreuzworträtsel. Sie hat dieselbe Zeitung mit Dir auf der Titelseite, aber dieses Mal bin ich darauf vorbereitet und fixiere meine Augen auf den Zuckertopf auf der Theke.

„In Amors Pfeil, eine seltene Infektion“, sagt sie. „Zwölf Buchstaben, fängt mit einen ‚e‘ an und endet mit ‚s‘.“

„Endokarditis,“ sage ich, bevor ich nutzloserweise hinzufüge, „Endo bedeutet innerhalb.“

„Coole Sache“, antwortet sie. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie tatsächlich beeindruckt ist, oder höflicher Weise versucht zu ignorieren, wie sehr ich mich (selbst in meinen Ohren) wie ein unerträglicher Klugscheißer anhöre. Ich fahre fort und löse auch noch ‚Autopsie‘ und ‚Malaria‘.

„Du kannst besonders die medizinischen gut, was?“, jetzt strahlt sie mich wieder an, mehr noch, als der Smiley auf ihrem Schildchen. „Bist du Arzt oder sowas?“

„Nicht ein bisschen,“ sage ich vage, „Ich weiß die Antworten nur, weil ich mit Tod zu tun habe.“ Oh Scheiße, Scheiße, das habe ich grade laut gesagt, oder? Zu Zeiten wie diesen frage ich mich, wie ich es geschafft habe die letzten paar Dekaden zu überleben, während ich ein solches Level an zwischenmenschlichen Ratlosigkeit besitze, das es schon terminales Potential angenommen hat. Ich halte meine Hände in die Luft, die Handflächen nach oben. „Scheiße, tut mir leid,“ sage ich.„ Das klang _unglaublich_ seltsam. Ich arbeite für die Gesetzeshüter. Forensik. Weißt du, so wie…“ich wackle etwas mit den Händen und versuche eine passende Analogie für Forensik zu finden, die sie nicht verstören wird, und versage nach Strich und Faden. _Gibt es_ überhaupt irgendwelche passenden Bezugspunkte für Forensik?

„Oh,“ antwortet sie langsam „du meinst wie diese Show _CSI_?“

„Ja!“, sage ich, etwas zu eifrig. „Ja, ganz genau so.“ Naja, ehrlich gesagt nein - nicht ganz.

Sie lächelt und kichert, die Gleichgewicht ist wiederhergestellt, und auch wenn ich froh bin, sie wieder glücklich zu sehen, so seufze ich doch innerlich und wünschte ich könnte ihr sagen, sie solle sich lieber auf ihr Bauchgefühl verlassen und vor mir zurückschrecken, denn Tatsache ist, ich bin beides; zerstört und zerstörerisch. Ich gehöre nicht in ihre Welt, die von denen bevölkert ist die verlässlich und vernünftig und nett sind. Ich bin nicht eins dieser Dinge, ich bin lediglich getarnt. Ich verlasse kurz darauf den Shop und sie merkt deutlich an, dass ich doch gerne nochmal vorbeikommen solle, für eine weiter Kreuzworträtsel-Challenge und ich erzähle ihr, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde, auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich es auf keinem Fall werde.

***

Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als ob die Welt sich ohne mich weitergedreht hätte (was sie ja auch irgendwie getan hat) und als versuche ich sie anzuhalten, um wieder einzusteigen. Nach einer Überlegung ist mein erster Schritt das Telefon abzuheben, sobald jemand anruft. Im Großen und Ganzen ist es ein erbärmliches Ziel, aber ich muss ja irgendwo anfangen. Ein oder zwei Tage vergehen, an denen nichts passiert und dann klingelt das Telefon und es ist Jack. Mein Herz sinkt ein bisschen – ich hatte gehofft, es wäre Alana. Ich habe nicht allzu große Hoffnung, dass Jack irgendwas sagt, was ich wirklich hören will, aber meinen Plan gleich beim ersten Versuch in den Sand zu werfen wäre feige, also drücke ich auf den annehmen Knopf.

„Hey Jack.“

„Will!“ sagt er, als ob er sich wirklich freue meine Stimme zu hören (Er kann es nicht wirklich tun, oder?). „Lange nicht mehr gehört. Ich habe angefangen mich zu fragen, ob du wieder abgehauen bist.“

„Nein,“ sage ich. „Ich bin hier.“, was letztendlich ziemlich dumm ist, wo sonst sollte ich sein?

„Tatort,“ entgegnet er ohne große Umschweife. „Ein Einbruch und ein toter Hausbesitzer. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ein Auge drauf werfen könntest.“

Sein Verhalten im Krankenhaus betrachtend war das ganz und gar nicht, was ich erwartet hatte und bin aufrichtig überrascht. „Echt?“, kriege ich schließlich raus.

„Ja, echt,“ sagt Jack. Er klingt ein wenig ungeduldig. Ich kann die Unterhaltung im Hintergrund hören, das Klingeln eines Telefons. „Hier ist niemand sonst und ich glaube Dir würde ein wenig Arbeit guttun. Bereit?“

Mich überkommt plötzlich eine Welle an Zuneigung für ihn. Guter alter Jack. Warum vertraut er mir so sehr? Ich habe in letzter Zeit nichts getan, was dazu hätte beitragen können.

„Ich bin bereit,“ sage ich (ich bin’s nicht).

„Besser ist es,“ antwortet Jack. „Ich gehe damit ein Risiko für dich ein, Will. Dich

zurückzuholen…na, sagen wir es war nicht die beliebteste Entscheidung. Ich kann diesmal die Verantwortung für dich nicht tragen.“

„Jack, es geht mir gut, Ich kann das,“ sage ich, und ich bin zufrieden wie überzeugend ich mich anhöre. „niemand muss irgendwas für mich tragen.“

Du hast mit einst getragen, nicht?, durch den Schnee auf der Muskrat Farm stolpernd. Wir waren

erschüttert, mit zerrenden Muskeln und den verschiedensten Verletzungen und sublimierter Erschöpfung, und ich mit schwindendem Bewusstsein. Teils von all den Drogen, die mir eingeflößt wurden, aber größtenteils von dem Schock, denke ich. Meine Sinne schwanden; schlauerweise hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, dass sie nicht länger einen Vorteil daran hätten, zu wissen was mit meinem Körper passierte. Gott weiß, was mit Dir geschehen war, sie hatten Dich auch nicht gerade nett behandelt, nicht wahr? Aber da warst Du: mit stetiger, unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit voranstapfend, ich schlaff in Deinen Armen hängend. Meine Augen fielen immer mal wieder auf, und einmal sah ich Dich auf mich hinabblicken. Du hattest mich dabei erwischt und gelächelt, Deine Augen gerollt. „Dafür, dass Du so schmal bist Will, bist Du überraschend schwer.“Spottest Du mit falscher Verärgerung. Aber trotzdem hast Du mich weitergetragen, nicht einmal abgesetzt. Das ist, vermute ich, einer der Gründe für Deinen Erfolg: Du hörst nie auf, niemals. Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wie das geht, segelst mit Leichtigkeit durch die Limits des Durchhaltevermögens anderer.

„Will?“

„Ja, `tschuldigung, bin wieder da.“

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“

„Alles bestens,“ antworte ich, als ob es wahr würde, wenn ich es nur oft genug sage. Jack fährt fort und fragt mich, ob ich abgeholt werden möchte, und ich erzähle ihm, dass ich das auch alleine kann, also gibt er mir die Adresse und legt auf. Ich lege mein Handy vorsichtig zurück auf Tisch und stehe für einen Moment nur da, atme ein paar Mal tief ein. Eine seltsame Welle an Energie durchfährt mich. Ich was nicht, was passieren wird.

Okay, eins nach dem anderen. Ich wühle ein Shirt aus einer meiner Umzugskartons (immer noch größtenteils unausgepackt, mehr durchwühlt, wenn ich sie brauche), und starte einen halbherzigen Versuch es zu bügeln. Es ist schade, dass ich mein Gesicht nicht auch bügeln kann, welches fast genauso zerknittert ist, wie das Shirt. Ich weiß, dass ich aussehe, wie das Shirt. Ich habe viel Gewicht verloren und meine Augen sind jetzt zu groß für mein Gesicht, meine Wangenknochen ragen heraus wie Balkone (wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt wie Deine). Immerhin habe ich endlich meine Haare geschnitten. Ich konnte nicht zum Friseur, also habe ich es selbst letzte Woche mit einer Nagelschere im schmierigen Badezimmerspiegel gemacht. Es ist bestimmt viel ordentlicher, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es mich in Wirklichkeit noch schlimmer aussehen ließ. Die Locken hatten mein Gesicht weicher wirken lassen – der kurze Schnitt lässt mich noch hagerer aussehen als je zuvor, nur Flächen und scharfe Kanten.

Ich finde meine Brille auf dem Nachtschrank und werfe einen letzten Blick auf mein düsteres, kleines Wohnzimmer, bevor ich meine Schlüssel greife und mich auf den Weg zu was-auchimmer-dort-passiert-ist mache. Zeit zur Arbeit zu gehen.

***

Auf dem Weg zum Tatort frage ich mich, was zur Hölle ich hier mache.

***

Ich sehe das Blaulicht noch bevor ich in die Straße abbiege, und parke bei der Standardflotte an Polizeiwagen, Krankenwangen und verängstig dreinschauenden Nachbarn, die in Grüppchen zusammengeflockt stehen, um Schutz zu suchen. Die Präsenz des FBI ist nicht sofort anzumerken, aber dann sehe ich Jack in meinem peripheren Blickfeld herumlungern, seine Handlanger herumkommandierend. Er hebt eine Hand zur Begrüßung, als er mich entdeckt. „Ah, Will!“ sagt er, „Danke, dass Du gekommen bist. Freu mich, dass du’s geschafft hast.“

„Kein Problem,“ antworte ich. Ich klinge ein wenig zu ernsthaft: es ist peinlich. Ich füge fast noch etwas im Sinne von ‚froh hier zu sein‘ hinzu, realisiere aber rechtzeitig wie unangemessen sich das anhören würde: keine normale Person ist _froh_ an einem Tatort zu sein (besonders nach den ganzen‚ Ich weiß alles über Tod – sogar auf Latein‘ Kommentaren im Coffee Shop). Jack klopft mir kurzangebunden auf die Schulter. Wenn er immer noch irgendwelche Vorbehalte hegt, so wird er sie hier nicht zeigen. Soweit jeder außenstehende sehen kann, ist er tatsächlich glücklich, dass ich gekommen bin. Ich weiß dieses Furnier ist sowohl ihm, als auch mir von Nutzen - er muss immerhin zu seinen Entscheidungen stehen – aber ich bin noch immer dankbar.

„Nichts Alltägliches,“ sagt Jack. Er zeigt zum Haus. „Obwohl es für dich vielleicht etwas zu zahm ist. Aber ich dachte wir fangen mit etwas Kleinem an.“

Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie führen mich ein?“

„Ja, sowas in der Art.“ Sagt Jack ungerührt. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die örtliche Polizei hat uns gerufen. Diese Gegend hat eine geringe Kriminalitätsrate und etwas mit der Leiche ist nicht ganz in Ordnung.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Das Gesicht war mit einer Art Stammesmaske bedeckt. Sie sagen es wäre vorsätzlich, getarnt als Einbruch.“

„Also dann,“ sage ich, „zeigen sie mir wo.“ Jack geht voran und ich folge und versuche, nicht zu unbeholfen hinter ihm her zu laufen. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung sehe ich niemanden, den ich kenne, auch wenn einer der Polizisten, an denen wir vorbeilaufen, mich anstarrt und ich vermute, dass er mich von irgendwoher kennt. Er sieht unheimlich jung aus, fast noch ein Teenager – gewaschenes, glänzendes Gesicht mit wunden, pinken Wangen und praktisch vor ernsthaftem Idealismus platzend. Da ist etwas berührend Bemitleidenswertes an ihm: Er sieht aus, als sollte er eine Plastik Pistole und eine Spielzeugmarke haben. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so unschuldig und enthusiastisch war, und scheitere mit Bravur. (War ich es jemals? Wahrscheinlich nicht).

„Hey!“ ruft er. Oh, scheiße, er folgt uns, den Weg hinaufhüpfend wie ein uniformierter Welpe. „Hey! Will Graham! Sie sind Will Graham, nicht wahr?“

Für einen kurzen Moment denke ich darüber nach es abzustreiten (‚Nein, bin ich nicht, aber ich bin mir der Ähnlichkeit bewusst – passiert ehrlich gesagt andauernd. Ist ziemlich scheiße.‘), bevor mir einfällt, dass ich wohl kaum darauf bestehen kann, jemand anderes zu sein, wenn Jack direct danebensteht. Das Resultat des Ganzen ist, dass gerade genug Zeit vergeht bevor ich antworte, dass es wirkt, als würde ich damit kämpfen mich an meinen Namen zu erinnern. „J-j-a,“ sage ich schließlich (ungern). Mein Tonfall steigt am Ende, sodass es klingt, als würde ich eine Frage stellen. Christ. Jack schaut mich mit einem ‚ _was zum Teufel tut er da_?‘ Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Oh Mann!“, sagt der Embryo-Polizist, „oh Mann, das ist so cool, Sie persönlich zu treffen. Ich habe alles über sie gelesen.“

„Ja?“, sage ich. „Ich bin der, der diese ganzen Menschen nicht getötet hat.“ Ich sehne mich danach Jack einen bewusst abfälligen Blick zuzuwerfen, entscheide mich aber dagegen.

„Cool!“ sagt das Kind, unverdrossen, und ich nicke ihm kurz zu und lächle (was freundlich aussehen sollte – ich schwöre es – aber irgendwo biegt es falsch ab und sieht wahrscheinlich aus als hätte ich eine nervöse Macke). Ich habe eine surreale Montage vor meinem inneren Auge in der er seinen Kollegen von unserem Austausch erzählt: „ _Ja, ich habe Will Graham getroffen, es war hundertprozentig er. Unruhiger kleiner Spinner, scheint seinen eigenen Namen vergessen zu haben_ …“ Für eine grässliche Minute glaube ich, dass ich lachen werde.

„Haben sich nicht ein paar Aussagen zu machen, Officer?“ sagt Jack höflich. Ein gehässiger, beschissener Teil von mir möchte es ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht reiben (‚ja, _Officer_ , sollten sie nicht ein paar Aussage treffen?‘) aber ich tue es nicht, weil er nur ein Kind ist und nichts hiervon sein Fehler ist.

Er lässt seine jungenhafte Ehrfurcht zu Jack schweifen, und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um aus der Situation zu fliehen und zum Anwesen zu gehen. Als ich mich entferne, kann ich ein atemloses„… _selbstverständlich_ Mr. Crawford, sofort Sir.“ hören. Das Haus an sich ist von außen betrachtet geräumig und nobel, was überhaupt nicht zusammenpasst mit tragischem, grausamen Tod.

„Das Opfer ist Andrew Atherton,“ erzählt Jack mir, als er mich einholt. „Weiß, männlich, 42 Jahre alt, geschieden. Gut bezahlter Job als Investment Banker. Kein Vorstrafenregister, keine kriminellen Verbindungen. Hobbies waren Reisen und Weinproben.“

„Warum wird es eigentlich ‚Reisen‘ genannt und nicht ‚mein Hobby ist in den Urlaub fahren?‘“

Jack ignoriert mich: „Seinen Nachbarn nach ein alles in Allem netter Kerl.“

„Das sagt jeder, wenn jemand gestorben ist. Heißt gar nichts.“

„Heißt aber auch nicht, dass er es nicht war,“ sagt Jack. „Der Täter kam übrigens da durch,“ fügt er hinzu, auf ein kleines Flügelfenster zeigend, dass ungefähr fünf Fuß über dem Boden ist. Es ist nicht sofort zu sehen, teilweise von einer wuchernden Platane, und Jack muss ein zweites Mal dorthin zeigen, damit ich es sehe. Ich bin normalerweise aufmerksamer als jetzt, es ist ein wenig peinlich. Jack guckt mich an. „Alles in Ordnung?“, sagt er.

„Gut. Alles gut.“ (Ich sollte eine Aufnahme davon machen; es auf ein Pappschild schreiben).„Wohin führt das Fenster?“

„Abstellkammer.“

„Aha.“ Ich brauche einen Moment um den Fußspuren zu folgen, die zum Fenster führen. _Meine Fußabdrücke weichen nicht ab, ich folge einem Ziel. Ich zerbreche das Fenster um mir Eintritt zu verschaffen. Einem normalen Betrachter würde es nicht auffallen, aber ich bin mit dem Grundstück vertraut und weiß genau, wo ich hingehe. Es ist eine exzellente Entscheidung, denn es ist abgeschieden; Es ist extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass mich jemand sehen kann wenn ich es aufbreche_.“

„Was ist innendrin?“, frage ich.

„Andrew Atherton,“, antwortet Jack. „Oder jedenfalls das, was von ihm übrig ist.“ Er führt mich ins Wohnzimmer und ich entdecke den kürzlich verstorbenen Mr. Atherton auf dem Boden ausgebreitet mit einem Heiligenschein aus Blut um seinen Kopf und mit seinem Gesicht von einer künstlerischen Maske mit Bastmähne verdeckt.

„Unerwartet,“, sage ich.

„Ziemlich.“, Jack dreht sich zum Forensik Team. „Ok, alle räumen den Tatort für ein paar Minuten. Will? Sag Bescheid, wenn du was hast.“

Ich nicke Jack abwesend zu, aber ich schließe schon meine Augen und begebe mich an den richtigen Ort in meinen Gedanken (welcher nicht wirklich richtig ist, und es niemals war, viel mehr zutiefst falsch). _Ich habe Panik, die Säure steigt in meinen Mund. Mein Herz pocht; das ist nicht, was ich wollte. Das ist nicht mein Ziel_. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder, blinzle ein paar Mal. Dann gehe ich raus und finde Jack. Es überrascht mich, als ich merke, dass knapp 15 Minuten vergangen sind.

„Es ist ein Raub der schiefgelaufen ist,“, teile ich ihm mit.

„Was, echt?“, sagt Jack, „Und deine Gründe sind…?“

„Er wusste genau, dass er zu dem versteckten Fenster musste,“, antworte ich, „was heißt, dass er das Haus bereits kannte. Aber nicht von Beobachtungen – diese Gegend ist zu bebaut, als dass jemand der hier herumlungert nicht entdeckt werden würde. Checkt am besten Fälle von Plünderungen und so was, aber ansonsten würde ich sagen, dass ihr nach jemandem sucht, der schon vorher Zugang zu diesem Grundstück hatte. Ein Arbeiter, Verkäufer…sowas in der Art. Sich durch das Fenster zu quetschen braucht ein gewisses Level an Beweglichkeit, also wird er wohl ziemlich jung und athletisch sein. Und es braucht ein Maß an Planung und Selbstvertrauen, um ein Haus bei hellem Tageslicht zu plündern, also können wir uns sicher sein, dass er es schon einmal getan hat – er ist wahrscheinlich bereits im System mit einer Geschichte von Einbrüchen.“

„Okay, ich werde die Fahndungslisten durchsuchen lassen,“, sagt Jack. „Was noch?“

„Die Hauptabsicht war gewaltfrei: der Raub. Der erste Raum wurde durchwühlt, also warden Wertsachen fehlen; es kann sein, dass ihr sie finden werden. Der Mord am Hausbesitzer zweitrangig und nicht geplant, in dem Sinne, dass es nicht das Motiv des Einbruchs war. Der Täter dachte, es wäre leer. Mr. Atherton hätte bei der Arbeit sein sollen, es war mitten am Tag.“

„Das haben wir gecheckt. Sein Arbeitgeber hat gesagt, er habe sich krankgemeldet.“, sagt Jack.

„Okay, dann ist das der Grund. Er war in seinem Schlafzimmer, vielleicht hat er geschlafen oder der Fernseher war an – auf jeden Fall hat er das klirrende Glas des Fensters nicht gehört, aber die Zerstörung im Wohnzimmer. Er kommt die Treppe runter, konfrontiert den Dieb, und dann kommt es zum Mord, denn der Täter muss sich selbst beschützen und eliminiert den Zeugen. Auch das spricht dafür, dass er mit Mr. Atherton bekannt war; er wusste, er könnte identifiziert werden, also haltet euch eher an den Gedanken mit dem möglichen Verkäufer. Dazu kommt, dass er, wenn er ein leeres Haus erwartete, sich nicht verkleiden musste. Guckt nach, ob die Kugeln der Waffe des Opfers gehören. Wenn nicht, heißt es, er hat sie selbst mitgenommen, und guckt noch, ob das mit anderen Taten in der Gegend übereinstimmen würde; irgendjemand, der für Diebstahl gefasst worden ist und eine solche Waffe trägt.“

„Was macht Dich so sicher, dass Atherton nicht das Ziel war?“, sagt Jack.

„Die _Leiche_ ,“, sage ich ungeduldig. „Es gibt keine Anzeichen von sexuellen oder rituellen Elementen, kein Versuch von Folter oder Erniedrigung des Opfers. Das war nicht persönlich. Der Dieb war nicht darauf aus, irgendeine emotionale Form der Befriedigung durch den Mord zu empfinden. Eine Schusswunde am Kopf deutet nur darauf hin, dass das einzige Motiv ihn so schnell wie möglich zu entfernen war, und es ist dazu noch viel zu stümperhaft für einen professionellen Schützen – sehen sie sich die Schutzwunden an den Händen an. Die Möbel sind

umgedreht; es gab einen Kampf. Der Killer hat Panik und erschießt ihn, aber es ist nicht sauber. Sehen sie die Schusslöcher in der Wand? Er hatte ihn beim ersten Mal nicht erwischt, die ersten Schüsse gingen vorbei.“

„Und wenn es ein Raub war, wieso sind die anderen Räume dann unberührt?, sagt Jack. „Warum nur dieser Raum?“

„Weil er jetzt gestört wurde und eine Leiche an den Hacken hat. Er braucht einen schnellen Fluchtplan, also beschränkt er seine Suche auf den Raum, in dem er sich befindet.“

„Und die Maske?“

„Die Maske ist nicht wichtig; sie gehörte dem Opfer bereits. Sehen sie den leeren Haken an der Wand?“, ich zeige drauf und Jack seufzt zustimmend. „Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass er reisen mochte, er wird sie sicherlich selbst gekauft haben. Fragen sie seine Freunde, aber ich bin mich ziemlich sicher, dass die Maske nebensächlich ist. Der Dieb legt sie lediglich auf Mr. Athertons Gesicht, sodass er sich davon lösen, und die Gegenwart der Leiche minimieren kann, während er den Raum weiter durchsucht. Der Raub scheint kontrolliert und methodisch, aber der Mord nicht – er kam her, um zu stehlen, nicht zu töten. Er ist nicht an Gewalt angepasst – jedenfalls nicht an dieses Level an tödlicher Gewalt – er muss das Opfer weniger persönlich machen und nimmt sich das erste, was er finden kann. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er Mr. Athertons Augen geschlossen hatte, bevor er die Maske aufgesetzt hat.“

„Dann,“, sagt Jack, „…ist es tatsächlich ein Raub, der schiefgegangen ist.“

Ich lächle trocken. „Sie haben nicht gescherzt, als sie sagten, das hier ist viel zahmer als sonst, nicht Jack?“

***

Außerhalb des Hauses fängt es an dunkel zu werden und die Luft ist gefüllt von einem rohen, metallenen Gefühl. Ich lehne mich gegen eine Wand und atme ein paar Mal tief ein: Meine Schläfen fangen, als bekannte Ankündigung von Kopfschmerz, an zu pochen und ich habe meine Schmerzmittel im Apartment gelassen. Aber es ist okay, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut. Tut es. Ich kam her, hab meinen Job gemacht, und es war gut. Da ist ein hohes Klingeln in meinen Ohren und ich beginne zu denken, dass ich eine Migräne bekomme, bevor ich bemerke, dass meine Hosentasche vibriert und es eigentlich beim Handy ist, das klingelt. Seht mich an: zwei Anrufe an einem Tag. Ich fühle mich schon wie Miss Undercover.

Die Anruferanzeige sagt ‚Alana Bloom‘ und ich muss gegen meinen Willen lächeln. „Hi Alana.“

„Will!“, sagt sie, „Es tut gut, deine Stimme zu hören.“

„Ich bin an einem Tatort,“, platzt es aus mir heraus.

Es gibt eine Pause und dann antwortet Alana: „Tatsächlich?“ Sie klingt nicht wirklich sehr begeistert.

„Tja…, um, wie geht’s dir?“

„Mir geht es gut, Will,“ antwortet sie, ihre Stimme vorsichtig neutral, „um ehrlich zu sein mache ich mir mehr Sorgen darum, wie es _dir_ geht.“

„Wir sollten uns mal irgendwann treffen.“, erzähle ich ihr, anstatt zu antworten.

„Das wäre super,“, sagt sie, und greift es sofort auf. „Wie sieht’s mit heute Abend aus?“

„Uh, klar, sicher. Heute Abend.“, antworte ich, bevor ich mich stoppen kann. „Warum nicht.“

„Okay, super.“, sie klingt überrascht, dass ich zu schnell zugestimmt habe (obwohl sie nicht so überrascht ist, wie ich selbst – was zum Teufel hab ich mir dabei gedacht?). „Wie klingt acht Uhr für dich?“

„Klingt gut,“, sage ich finster. „Ich kann um acht bei dir sein.“

„Perfekt. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, aber ich werde jemanden mitbringen – jemand, der dich wirklich gerne kennenlernen will.“ Ich öffne meinen Mund, um mich zu wehren, aber sie ist schon dabei den Namen der Bar zu nennen und mir zu sagen, ich solle nicht zu spät sein. Dann legt sie auf.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen und seufze laut auf. Ein anderer der örtlichen Polizisten wirft mir einen komischen Blick zu, was ich ignoriere. Was ist los mit mir? Warum fühlt sich das so schwer an? Es sollte nicht schwer sein, oder nicht? Es ist nur ein Drink mit einem alten Freund (und einem unbekannten Jemand, der mich‚ _wirklich gerne kennenlernen will_ ‘).

Ich gebe mir einen geistigen Ruck und löse mich von der Wand. Ich muss gehen. Es wird mir gut tun; Pflichtbewusst schlurfe ich zurück zu meinem Auto. Dann sehe ich, dass der Polizist mich immer noch anstarrt und ich muss mich zurückhalten, nicht einfach zu ihm rüberzugehen und ihn in sein verdammtes Gesicht schlage. Ich hasse es (Das tue ich…das tue ich wirklich) …aber ich kann das Gefühl der herben Enttäuschung nicht leugnen, dass ich jedes Mal bekomme, wenn mein Handy klingelt und es nie, niemals Du bist.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Bar, die Alana genannt hatte, ist beides: geräumig (hohe Decken mit schwingenden Pendelleuchten, holzgetäfelte Wände die sich bis in die Unendlichkeit erstrecken) und teuer (weiße, glatte Manschetten unter denen zarte Strahlen von Gold hervorblitzen; die Frauen zerbrechlich aussehend mit tadellos bemalten Gesichtern), und in dem Moment, da ich die Schwelle übertrete, vermute ich einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht zu haben. Ich kann Alana nirgends entdecken. Ich weiß, dass ich in meiner alten Jeans, verbeulten Mantel und DIY-Haarschnitt spektakulär Fehl-am-Platz wirke und es scheint unvermeidbar, dass einer der unzähligen, schmierigen Angestellten dieses auch realisieren wird und mich darum bitten wird, zu gehen (gut).

Ah, da ist Alana. Hat sie mich gesehen, oder kann ich immer noch umdrehen und rennen? Nein, sie hat mich gesehen – ihre Augen treffen meine über der Menge und sie kommt zu mir, ihre Arme schließen sich um mich in eine duftende Umarmung. Sie sieht gut aus: glücklich sein steht ihr. Hinter ihr ist ein großer Mann, der mich über ihre Schulter hinweg mit unverfrorener Neugier anschaut. Ich starre ihn meditativ an, schätze ihn ein.

„Will,“, sagt sie, lässt mich los und dreht sich zu ihm, „Das ist ein guter Freund von mir, Dr. Michael French. Wir wohnten zusammen am Hopkins.“ Also ist das die Person, die mich treffen will? Warum? Er sieht nicht aus, wie der Typ Mensch, der in meine Art von Arbeit interessiert zu sein scheint. Nicht, dass man das vom bloßen Aussehen einer Person sagen kann, er könnte innendrin jeder sein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erheitere ich mich mit dem Gedanken, er könne tatsächlich ZombieCannibal99 von TattleCrime sein.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer Sie sind, Mr. Graham,“, sagt er (genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt). Er schüttelt kräftig meine Hand. „Alana hat mir jede Menge beeindruckende Dinge über sie erzählt. Es scheint Sie sind ein richtiger Drachentöter.“

Michael French sieht geschmeidig und vornehm aus, in einem schick gebügelten Anzug und eleganten silber-schwarzen Locken. Ich würde sagen, dass er Mitte Vierzig ist. Dazu ist er Englisch – diese ganzen glasschneidenden Vokale und das leutselige Lächeln und kleine Kopfnicken – also versuche ich gönnerhaft zu sein und das als Kulturellen Hintergrund zu sehen, wenn er denkt, er könne jemanden einen ‚Drachentöter‘ nennen, ohne die Unsicherheit, die jede selbstrespektierende Person dabei fühlen sollte, wenn sie solch lächerlichen Dinge sagt. „Bitte, nennen sie mich Will“, sage ich. Es scheint, sein Lächeln und Nicken ist ein wenig ansteckend, denn ich habe begonnen, es auch zu tun.

Alana unterbricht glücklicherweise (Ohne Zweifel, um zu verhindern, dass Michael French und ich weiter Lächeln und Nicken werden, bis wir umfallen) und fragt mich, wie der Fall lief. Es ist eine etwas unglückliche Frage, aber ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, denn die einzig andere Alternative ist‚ _also…was machst du zurzeit so?_ ‘ und auf keinen Fall möchte Michael French eine Alternative ist ‚also…was machst du zurzeit so?‘ und auf keinen Fall möchte Michael French eine ehrliche Antwort _darauf_ hören, selbst mit seinem Lächeln und ritterlichem Charme. Außerdem ist er ein Freund von Alana (ein guter Freund dazu) also sollten ihn Tatorte nicht zu sehr schockieren. Ich bleibe trotzdem auf der sicheren Seite, teils, weil ich nicht darüber reden _will_ , und teils, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ihn noch nicht ganz einschätzen zu können (Wohinter ist er wirklich her?).

„Gut, danke,“, sage ich, „es lief gut. Ich denke, es wird jetzt bald abgeschlossen sein.“ Das war das. Ich merke, dass ich nicht wirklich dazu beitrage, die Konversation voranzutreiben und noch etwas hinzufügen sollte, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Alana und Michael gucken mich ermutigend an, lächelnd und nickend, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge (Gott).

Ich entscheide mich für den feigen Weg raus und zeige auf die Bar „Jemand was zu Trinken?“, frage ich.

Alana dreht ihr Weinglas, um zu zeigen, dass sie versorgt ist, aber Michael French sagt „Nein, nein, lassen sie mich. Ich bestehe darauf. Was trinken sie, Will?“

„Oh, vielen Dank,“ sage ich unbehaglich, „ein Bier wäre gut.“

„Da haben sie Recht,“ antwortet er und schreitet rüber zur Bar mit der Entschlossenheit eines Mannes mit einer Mission. Alana und ich flüchten in eine Seitenkabine und ich nehme meine Brille ab und fahre mit einer müden Hand über mein Gesicht.

Alana betrachtet mich nachdenklich. Jetzt geht’s los. Sie atmet tief ein: „Ehrlich Will. Ein Tatort? Nach _allem_ was passiert ist, denkst du wirklich, dass das so schlau ist? Du hast die absolute Hölle durchgemacht und bei der ersten Gelegenheit versinkst du wieder in Tod und Verderben?“, sie verzeiht ihr Gesicht und nimmt besorgt einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich Jack umbringen sollte.“

Ich blinzle sie einfach nur an, ohne zu antworten. Der Hauptgedanke, der dabei durch meinen Kopf geht, ist, dass sie sich hintenanstellen müsste, denn Du würdest ihn schon weit vor ihr fassen. Ich entscheide mich, weise wie ich bin, diese Einsicht für mich zu behalten und mache stattdessen eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit meiner Hand. „So war es nicht,“, sage ich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihre Sorge nicht wertschätzte, aber die Anspielung darauf, dass ich so schwach wäre, gleich beim ersten Befehl Jacks zu springen, ist ärgerlich.

„Wie war es denn?“

Ich setzte meine Brille wieder auf und blicke sie über die Ränder hinweg an. „Was soll ich den sonst tun?“, sage ich „Ich bin gut darin.“

„Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Ich weiß auch, dass es dich schon mal fast zerstört hat.“

„Ja, nun … das war früher.“

„Will, es gibt jede Menge andere Dinge die du tun kannst. Du bist ganze drei Jahre ohne ausgekommen.“

„Tja, jetzt bin ich wieder zurück,“ sage ich gereizt. „Jetzt ist alles anders. Alles. Molly und ich haben uns seit Monaten nicht mehr gesprochen, ich werde alleine in meinem Apartment verrückt…“ Ich sehne mich danach ‚ _und Hannibal ist nicht da_ ‘ hinzuzufügen, aber das wäre schierer Wahnsinn, also lasse ich es. „Ich brauche eine konstruktive Aufgabe“, füge ich schwach hinzu. „Jack rief an und es schien mir wie eine brauchbare Option.“ Mir gefällt der Klang davon also sage ich es wieder ( Auch, wenn ich an diesem Punkt nicht länger weiß, wer von uns beiden versucht, den anderen mehr zu überzeugen). „Für das Bureau zu arbeiten fühlt sich brauchbar an. So einfach ist das. Jedenfalls auf kurze Sicht, bis ich etwas Anderes gefunden habe.“

Alana sieht aus, als gäbe es noch mehr, was sie gern sagen möchte, aber dann kommt Michael mit den Getränken zurück – ein Bier für mich und eine leuchtend bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in einem schlanken Glas für ihn – und ich bin so erleichtert, dieses unangenehm Intime Thema zu beenden, dass ich tatsächlich froh bin, ihn zu sehen und schenke ihm ein breites Lächeln als Antwort. Er lächelt zurück und schiebt das Bier in meine Richtung. „ _Cin Cin_ “, sagt er.

„ _Santé_.“, sagt Alana. Sie klingt frustriert.

„Cheers.“, antworte ich und leere fast das halbe Bier in einem Schluck.

Michael sieht uns beide an. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht irgendetwas unterbrochen?“, sagt er.

„Nein, alles gut.“ Ich lächle Alana an, ein wenig entschuldigend, sodass sie weiß, dass ich nicht versuche, sie abzuwürgen. „Wir holen nur ein paar Dinge nach.“

Sie lächelt zurück und legt kurz ihre Hand über meine. „Es ist wirklich gut dich zu sehen, Will.“, sagt sie und ich kann sehen, dass sie es ernst meint. Michael lächelt auch und für einen Moment sitzen wir alle nur da, einander anstrahlend, als wären wir der gottverdammte _Brady Bunch_. Immerhin fängt keiner zu Nicken an. Innerlich gratuliere ich mir zu meiner generellen Tendenz, soziale Kontakte um jeden Preis zu vermeiden, denn es ist wirklich kack-anstrengend.

Alana fragt Michael, wie es mit seiner Klinik läuft und ich strenge mich so sehr an, interessiert auszusehen, dass es fast weh tut. Unvermeidlicher Weise übertreibe ich, denn er hört plötzlich auf zu reden und guckt mich durchdringend an, bevor er sagt: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Will? Sie sehen ein wenig müde aus.“ Es ist wahr, das tue ich – ich bin es – aber ich fühle mich trotzdem angegriffen von der Art, wie er es sagt. Es trifft mich jedes Mal, wenn Leute sagen ‚du siehst müde aus‘, sie könnten genauso gut sagen ‚Du siehst aus wie sieben Lagen Scheiße‘. Ich unterhalte mich damit mir vorzustellen, was passieren würde, wenn Du da wärst. Wahrscheinlich nicht viel, nicht wirklich: Du wärst charmant und selbstbewusst und wir würden alle an Deinen Lippen hängen. Später würde ich alle anderen um mich stummschalten und nur mit Dir reden, sodass ich mich in der Spannung Deiner Aufmerksamkeit, die einzig und allein auf mir ruht, suhlen könnte. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du jemals zu einem Abend wie diesem zusagen würdest.

Michael startet jetzt eine Anekdote über seine Kollegen – irgendwas Verworrenes über eine betrunkene Krankenschwester während der Nachtschichtbei der ER – und ich schalte ab, versuche an den richtigen Stellen zu Lachen. Ich warte darauf, dass er anfängt, mich über meine Arbeit auszuquetschen (oder, unendlich viel schlimmer, über Dich), aber er tut es nicht. Er ist offensichtlich höflicher und/oder zurückhaltender, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte – entweder das, oder meine unübersehbare Seltsamkeit hat ihn verängstigt. Stattdessen frage ich Alana, wie es Margo geht und sie erzählt uns von ihren Plänen, eine eigene Pferdezucht zu starten und ein Trainingscenter zu eröffnen. Alana zuzuhören ist angenehm und einnehmend und ich fange an, mich mehr einzubringen. Ich erzähle ich, wie glücklich ich bin, dass alles so gut für die beiden läuft. Sie bezahlt die nächste Runde Getränke, und ich die danach. Ich stehle einen Blick auf meine Uhr, während ich an der Bar stehe: ich bin seit knapp zwei Stunden hier, was eine ausreichend respektable Zeitspanne ist, und ich mich bald rausmogeln und verpissen kann und die beiden alleine lasse.

Als ich zu unserer Kabine zurückkomme, haben Alana und Michael die Köpfe

zusammengesteckt. Ich stelle die verschiedenen Gläser vor ihnen und gleite zurück in meinen Sitz. Michael sieht mich an und lächelt. „Interessieren sie sich für die Oper, Will?“, sagt er.

„Nicht wirklich, nein,“ sage ich stumpf. Alana wirft mir einen Blick zu. Ich fange ihn und werfe ihn zurück. Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich bin nur ehrlich: Ich gebe nicht einen Fick auf die Oper.

Michael sieht und beide an, ein fragendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Entschuldigung,“ füge ich schwach hinzu, um Alana und ihre Missbilligung zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen!“, sagt er fröhlich, als wäre ich einfach nur charmant exzentrisch, anstelle von unhöflich und schroff und sozial unbeholfen. „Es ist nur so, dass ich Tickets für Tosca am Freitag habe, und mein eigentlicher Opernkumpel hat mich im letzten Moment hängen lassen.“ (Oh mein _Gott_ , wer zum Teufel hat Opernkumpel? Selbst Du würdest da einen Schlussstrich ziehen). Er seufzt schwer, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Alana wollte mir aushelfen, aber es scheint, auch sie ist nicht zu haben.“ Alana seufzt auch, in vorsichtig choreografiertem Bedauern und mich überfällt die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass die beiden das schon vorher geplant hatten. Ich frage mich, wer der Anstifter war: Ob Alana einen Akt der Barmherzigkeit für ihren tragisch isolierten Freund gesucht hat, oder jemand wie er keinen passenden Empfänger für seine Operntickets gefunden hat.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen,“ sage ich vorsichtig, jedes Wort abwiegend, „Aber ich glaube, mit mir wäre es eine Verschwendung. Es wäre schade, jemanden außen vor zu lassen, der es viel mehr wertzuschätzen wüsste.“ Es ist nicht schade (ganz und gar nicht) – Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein – aber ich bin entschlossen mich vor Alana ordentlich zu benehmen.

„Oh, da muss ich aber widersprechen, Will!“, sagt er, „Ich kann das auf keinen Fall akzeptieren. Ich denke, sie wären ein extrem würdiger Empfänger.“ Ist der Kerl zu fassen? Für eine Sekunde bewundere ich das Level an Selbstbewusstsein, dass jemanden so offensichtlich, und dabei so vollkommen unbekümmert darüber, sein lässt. Ich könnte ihm sagen, er solle sich die Tickets in seinen Arsch schieben und er würde nur jovial kichern und ich wäre derjenige, der am Ende verlegen ist, in meinem eigenen Scham versinkend. Ich hasse die Art, wie er es so umdreht, sodas ich schüchtern und selbstverleugnend wirke (wo er gegenwirken kann), anstatt sich einzugestehen (was Game Over wäre) das _ich verdammt noch mal keine Opern mag_.

„Ehrlich,“, sage ich „es ist wirklich nicht meins.“

„Welche Opern haben sie gesehen?“, antwortet er ruhig.

Oh Gott, es wird wirklich so sein, nicht? Ich muss entweder aufgeben und meine Niederlage akzeptieren; oder meinen Mann stehen und ihm auf eine entschiedene Art und Weise ‚nein‘ sagen, die den ganzen dummen Plan verhindert. Er redet immer noch, lyrisch über Orchesterbearbeitungen schwafelnd, und einen ganz bestimmten Sopran und warum ich _es einfach ausprobieren muss_ , denn er ist sich sicher, ich würde es _ganz und gar lieben_ , und selbst wenn nicht wären ja nur eine paar Stunden verloren, und er wäre so _schrecklich dankbar_ , wenn dieses gottverdammte Ticket aus seiner Hand nähme. Mein Kopf fängt an wehzutun. Alana hört nicht auf, mich anzugucken, ermutigend lächelnd.

Ich antworte nicht sofort, was verdammt fatal ist, denn es gibt ihnen die Chance meine Fehlende Verweigerung in eine endgültige Einwilligung zu drehen. „Ich treffe sie bei der Halle um sieben Uhr.“, sagt er und nickt mir kurz zu. Immerhin hat er nicht angeboten, mich abzuholen, denke ich. Obwohl ich vielleicht darauf bestehen sollte – ihm würden entweder die Reifen gestohlen warden oder er würde einen Blick auf mein beschissenes Gebäude werfen, seine Manieren über Bord werfen und verschwinden. Egal welche Variante: Ich könnte zu meinem normalen Freitag zurückkehren: mich betrinken und TattleCrime zu trollen.

Ironischer Weise ist es dieser Gedanke, der mich dazu bringt meine Meinung zu ändern. Mein Level an sozialer Aktivität ist erschreckend; Fakt ist, dass ich Autopsien gesehen habe, in denen mehr Leben gesteckt hat. War das nicht Teil meiner Lösung zu Will Grahams mutiger, neuer Welt? Ich habe gesagt, ich wolle mehr zu tun, ich habe es sogar Alana erzählt; was sie dazu verwende könnte mich davon abzuhalten, nein zu sagen. Was ist das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte? (Seltsam genug, dass selbst meine Beziehung zu Dir mich nicht davon geheilt hat, solche gefährlichen Fragen zu stellen). Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja sogar? (Obwohl, zugegebener Weise, eher nicht). Aber es ist nicht so, als könnte ich nicht einen Abend als Opernkumpel dienen. Ich kann ja immerhin fast alles überleben. Ich habe sogar Dich überlebt.

„Okay, dann gerne,“ sage ich endlich, bevor ich meine Meinung wieder ändre. Und dann, die letzten Reste meiner guten Manieren ausschöpfend: „Danke.“ Ich erinnere mich an deine Bemerkung „wann immer es auch möglich ist sollte man versucht die unhöflichen zu essen“ und muss mich anstrengen, das schlimmste Grinsen zu verstecken. Wenn er die Frechheit besitzt triumphal auszusehen, denke ich, werde ich ihm wirklich sagen, er solle sich verpissen. Aber er tut es nicht. Er lächelt nur, hebt sein Glas zu mir und sagt: „Danke Will, ich bin hocherfreut, dass ich in den Genuss ihrer Anwesenheit komme.“ Dann dreht er sich zu Alana und fängt an, sie nach den BSHCI Budget zu fragen, als ob die letzten zehn Minuten nie geschehen wären. Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stoff der Bank rollen und frage mich für einen Moment, worauf zur Hölle ich mich gerade eingelassen habe.

Ich weiß, es ist lächerlich, aber ich fühle mich beinahe so, als wäre ich Dir untreu. Als ob es Dich überhaupt gekümmert hätte.

***

Der Anruf kommt mitten in der Nacht, mein Handy klingelt schrill und beharrlich auf dem schäbigen Tisch neben meinem Bett. Ich schieße gerade hoch und taste danach. Es klingt der unvergleichbare Klang von brechendem Glas, als eine Bierflasche auf den Boden fällt. „Fuck,“ murmle ich zu mir selbst. Ich werfe einen Blick auf mein Handy (erfolgreich gefunden): die Nummer ist unterdrückt.

„‘lo?“, sage ich. Ich huste ein paar Mal, um die Müdigkeit aus meinem Hals zu bekommen. „Hallo?“

Es gibt keine Antwort. Kein Atmen, kein Nichts.

„Hallo?“ sage ich wieder, genervt. Immer noch nichts. Die Stille ist vollkommen. Selbst der Raum ist still, keine Geräusche außerhalb des Fensters, keine im Gebäude. Es mag sein, dass ich die einzige Person auf der Welt bin, die wach ist: ich und wer-auch-immer am anderen Ende der Leitung ist.

Du?

Ich sage fast Deinen Namen, aber stoppe mich im richtigen Augenblick. Es ist kaum wahrscheinlich, dass Du es bist. Stille Telefonanrufe sind nicht wirklich Dein Stil, Du würdest eher ein paar kunstvoll drapierte Körperteile vor meiner Tür hinterlassen. Und wenn ich Deinen Namen sage, liefere ich Dich aus, ganz zu schweigen mich selbst, an die Person am anderen Ende.

„Wer ist da?“, sage ich. Ich gehe mit fordernd und selbstbewusst, aber ich bin zu verwirrt und schlaftrunken, um es ordentlich auszuführen und ich bemerke, dass ich eher ängstlich klinge als alles andere. Immer noch keine Antwort. Ich gucke auf meinen Wecker, der ein geisterhaftes, blaues Licht in die Dunkelheit leuchtet: 02:33. Was tue ich hier, warum lege ich nicht einfach auf? 02:34. Ich warte, um zu sehen, was der Anrufer machen wird. Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Ehrgeiz lässt mich fühlen, dass ich nicht der Erste sein soll, der auflegt. Ich denke darüber nach irgendeinen klugscheißerischen Kommentar abzulassen ( _‚Wir sind ´ne ganz schöne Plaudertasche, was?_ ) aber irgendwie fühlt sich Leichtfertigkeit nicht richtig an. 02:35. Es ist die Unheimlichkeit der Stille, es ist erdrückend. Es zermürbt mich, diese stimmenlose Präsenz am anderen Ende der Leitung, und plötzlich ist der Bann gebrochen und ich will das Ganze nur noch beenden. Ich hänge abrupt auf und mache mein Handy aus. Dann ziehe ich die Decke über meinen Kopf und warte auf den Schlaf, was eine Ewigkeit dauert. Ein Auto fährt endlich am Gebäude vorbei und die Scheinwerfer tauchen in mein Zimmer und schwimmen an der Wand lang, wie ein Phantomschwarm.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da der Morgen kommt, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das Ganze vielleicht nur geträumt habe, abgesehen von der Anrufanzeige – eine dauerhafte Erinnerung an eine Epistel mitten in der Nacht.


End file.
